


Almost (Sweet Music)

by qu33r_0utl4w



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, blake belladonna/yang xiao long - Freeform, i used his song, since Hozier is an icon, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qu33r_0utl4w/pseuds/qu33r_0utl4w
Summary: Yang, being the stronger of the two, lifted Blake to the air, earning a yelp and a giggle from her, and so does the people surrounding them. The Cat faunus suppressed her laughs using her hand, meeting lilac eyes as she looked down on her partner. Yang gazed at her lovingly, and she realized something. So… this is what it feels like to be… in love? She asked herself, the grin on her lips fading into a faint smile as she was lost in thought. It feels like… you're on top of the world.At the realization, her smile returned. Now, it was doubled in size.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Almost (Sweet Music)

**Author's Note:**

> I found this one-shot while looking for important files and documents. Figured I should give you guys something to read while my other fic is on an indefinite hiatus. Also, I recommend listening to Hozier's song (the title) while reading the part where the song takes in. Enjoy!

The golden-haired brawler leaned by the bar’s counter her lilac eyes seemed to be caught in some kind of trance. She stared at the enamoring sight not too far a distance. Her partner actually socialized more now—talking and laughing giddily with Atlas’s huntsmen and huntresses that shared the same interests as her. And, some moments afterward, the raven-haired beauty even took the opportunity to dance with the members of Team JNR and FNKI.

Yang never felt one end of her lips move upwards, a small smile etched on her mouth as she looked down at the moderately swished beer in her mug. What she did feel, though, was the presence of her younger sister. Lilac eyes that were previously trained in glanced towards the person beside her.

Ruby sported rather a huge grin as she greeted her older sister. “Hey, Yang!”

The faint smile changed into a sly smirk, her yellow-painted prosthesis ruffling the red-dyed hair of Ruby. “Hello to you, too, sis.” Laughing at her whines and grumbling, Yang settled her lower back once more on the polished counter. “How’s your night going so far? Really looking forward to you making a move at Weiss.”

The silver-eyed girl blushed furiously as she rubbed the back of her neck. It only made Yang giggle more. “I’m…uh, not…she’s too, um…”

As her voice failed her, her older sister just beamed at her, taking a sip of her beverage. “It’s so funny seeing you all flustered up, Rubes,” She sighed dramatically and engulfed the shorter girl into a bone-crushing hug. “My baby sister’s all grown up and havin’ crushes!”

“Yang—OW—put me down! Can’t—breathe!” Ruby managed to squeak out, randomly slapping Yang’s arms and pushing her head. The blonde laughed once more before acknowledging her sister’s pleas. And as soon as she got withdrawn, Ruby inhaled a lot of oxygen deeply to reclaim the lost air in her lungs. “You seriously need to stop doing that. My ribs are already fine as they are, thank you very much.”

“See? Ice Queen’s really rubbin’ off of ya. You can’t convince me otherwise.” Yang chuckled. Her heart fluttered inside her chest, knowing Ruby can finally focus on something rather than having her mind always scattered all over the place.

Ruby dejectedly sighed. There was no way she can turn this tide back. Arguing with the golden-haired brawler will get her nowhere. Honestly, it was like joking with a beer.

So instead of going against it, the silver-eyed huntress decided to go with the flow of the current.

“Well, what about you, sis? Let’s take the spotlight off me and talk about you,” Ruby said, a glimpse of slyness hinted in her voice. “Your eyes always seem to be glued on…say…a certain cat faunus?”

The smile on Yang’s face was wiped out and immediately replaced by a dark tint painted on her cheeks. She felt herself sweat slightly from the heat overtaking her body. Her mouth bobbed open and closed like that of a fish, yet not a single word was spoken. She tried to think of a great retort but to no avail.

“I-uh…this is so unfair, Ruby! You can’t turn on me like that!” Yang stuttered and exclaimed, whilst Ruby just laughed heartily in return.

After that, she continued. “If you really like her that much, might as well do something ‘bout it. Don’t ‘friendzone’ yourself, thinking she doesn’t deserve someone like you. And when you’re flustered—which is all the damn time—go through with it. Don’t let it stop you.”

Yang stood there in shock and awe. Hearing those words coming out of someone younger than her—especially her sister—left her with an incredulous expression on her face and her prosthesis theatrically set on top of her heart.

She gasped, exaggeration displayed. “When did you get poetic all of a sudden? I thought I was the one pushing you here! It scares me if I’m being honest.”

Ruby smirked. “Great, then! ‘Cause heads up, she’s already flagging you down.” She gestured towards Blake. Lilac eyes settled on golden ones, watching the faunus wave her hand and smile at her.

Yang swore she heard Ruby tell her something else, but she was ensnared in a trance that made her vision blur everything except _her_. Her jaw slackened; the hand holding the empty mug became wimpy and shook. But it was entirely different from the bad, terrible shaking that was left by Adam. It was because of good, nerve-wracking anxiety this beautiful raven-haired woman gave her unbeknownst to her knowledge.

Once Yang took a deep breath and calmed herself down to a much steadier pace, she placed the mug down on the counter, leaving the bill with it. She sighed hopelessly.

_If only you knew what you do to me, Blake—whoa!_

Her daydreaming was cut off in a curt way by a random, middle-aged brunet. She opened her mouth to reason with him, only to be intervened once more. “Go in there, girl! The song’s gon’ start any minute now.” He stated with so much glee, proved by the wide grin on his face.

“I—what?!” was all Yang could say before finding herself trapped in the middle of the music pub, surrounded by smiling and excited people. Her eyes searched for Blake, and they found her purposefully sauntered near the front row of mixed folks, brandishing a Machiavellian grin of her own.

She barely managed to register what was happening when the resonating sound of a semi-acoustic guitar being strung in a jazzy-folky way, its music just loud enough for everyone to hear. Yang circled the area and saw two figures with visible smirks formed on their lips. Ruby and Weiss were just beside the long-haired brunet singer plucking his way through the guitar slung over his shoulder, their arms crossed and watching the two love-drunken idiots intently.

Clapping and snapping of fingers soon followed, the familiar song having a name at last. Both of them looked into each other’s eyes, already knowing what the other meant. They joined in the clapping, feet unconsciously gaining speed. Inches apart, Blake mouthed words at Yang.

_Just like we practiced?_

Yang smiled and nodded.

_Just like we practiced._

_I came in from the outside, burned out from a joyride_

_She likes to roll here in my ashes anyway_

_Played by the bedside, is "Stella by Starlight"_

_That was my heart, the drums that start off "Night and Day"_

Only two words were able to describe their movements. Graceful and fascinating. At first, the idiots were insecure and not sure about their actions (especially Yang). But after some of the lyrics were sung, both hummed along with the tune and began to ease up their tense selves. By the next words, Yang gave up and sang along excellently. The fast movement shifted to a slower one.

_Same kind of music haunts her bedroom_

_I'm almost me again, she's almost you_

Blake's golden eyes widened at Yang's voice. She never heard the blonde sing before, so this really was a pleasant surprise. She thought it was sweet -- almost like honey. The raven-haired girl could not contain herself any longer and sang along with her.

_I wouldn't know where to start,_

_Sweet music playing in the dark_

_Be still, my foolish heart_

_Don't ruin this on me_

Pulling each other's body, foreheads touching and noses brushing, lithe body against well-built, athletic. They repeated several motions, only altering some parts of it to make them look new. Perfect, they both thought. Just perfect.

_I wouldn't know where,_

_I wouldn't know where_

_I wouldn't know where, I wouldn't know where_

_I wouldn't know…_

The song skipped to their supposedly "solo part". As kinsfolk around them carried on clapping, Yang did the first part. Growing up in Patch, she learned this amazing way of dancing known as Ceili dance. Tapping the heel, ball, and midsole of her boots on the ground quickly, made a thumping rhythm that accompanied the song's beat very well. People gasped and "wowed" as she did all that with her hands behind her back. Even the repressed nerd was amazed by this, garnering a triumphant smirk on Yang's face.

Second part, and Blake happened. With her gifted flexibility and dexterity, her movements were like that of a snowflake or a leaf letting itself be cradled away by the wind. She looked so light on her feet, it was hypnotizing. Years of yoga and contemporary dancing showed its resulting fruits.

Watching her made Yang practically melt right then and there. Her knees felt weak and were starting to buckle from the view she was being gifted by the Gods. She felt as if she'd just fallen in love over this elusive faunus all over again.

_The Very Thought of You and Am I Blue?_

_"A Love Supreme" seems far removed_

_"I Get Along Without You Very Well, " some other nights_

_The radio newsreader chimes_

_Reporting "Russian Lullabies"_

_She'll turn to me awake and ask, Is everything "Alright"_

Yang, being the stronger of the two, lifted Blake to the air, earning a yelp and a giggle from her, and so does the people surrounding them. The Cat faunus suppressed her laughs using her hand, meeting lilac eyes as she looked down on her partner. Yang gazed at her lovingly, and she realized something. So… this is what it feels like to be… in love? She asked herself, the grin on her lips fading into a faint smile as she was lost in thought. It feels like… you're on top of the world.

At the realization, her smile returned. Now, it was doubled in size.

_I wouldn't know where to start_

_"Sweet Music" playing "In the Dark"_

_Be still "My Foolish Heart, "_

_Don't ruin this on me…_

Chorus was sung over and over again. Final actions were made and done. Yang and Blake both exhausted themselves, for by the last word they were both panting and breathing heavily. They were so close -- Blake's hand resting on her partner's shoulder while the other was held by another warm hand. Yang's prosthesis securely held her in position just on top of her hip. Staring longingly into each other's eyes, the blonde asked for permission. The raven-haired girl just chuckled and sighed.

"Well?" She prompted gently, and Yang was more than happy to oblige.

Leaning in, the taller woman captured the shorter's lips. Soft and innocent, they warmed into each other's touch a few seconds later. Humans and Fauna alike whooped and cheered for the two huntresses. Others were encouraged to do the same thing, while the others just smiled at the scene in front of them.

=\/=\/=\/=\/=\/=

The kiss did not become heated in any way, and after several hours of enjoying the rest of their night off, the bunch of huntresses left filled with joy and love. After all, two new pairs of lovers found a way to exhibit to the world that gender and race do not matter. What really matters?

** Love. **


End file.
